


Némaság

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Graceful Playboys [3]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ficlet, First Person, Flash Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Muteness, One Shot, One True Pairing, POV Male Character, Shyness
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Az elmúlt két évben minden egyes délután megjelent, de sohasem szólt hozzám, csak a tekintete égeti a tarkómat, miközben a koszos bögréket mosogatom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Némaság

**Author's Note:**

> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem. Béta: myvision4free.

Minden nap eljön, hogy nézzen engem. Ott ül tőlem kétméternyire, akár egy szobor, meg sem mozdul, csak figyel. Az elmúlt két évben minden egyes délután megjelent, de még sohasem szólt hozzám, csak a tekintete égeti a tarkómat, miközben a koszos bögréket mosogatom. Soha nem rendel semmit, csak egy feketét cukor nélkül, és azt sem tőlem. Volt, hogy odamentem hozzá, megelőzve a másik pincért, de akkor lehajtotta a fejét és levegőnek nézett, hiába kérdeztem meg udvariasan többször is, hogy mit akar.

Az elején, bevallom, féltem tőle. Pszichopata kukkolónak néztem, aki egy napon majd megvár munka után az épület melletti sikátorban, megerőszakol és elmetszi a torkom - nem feltétlenül ebben a sorrendben -, de ma már tudom, hogy teljesen ártalmatlan. Ezer meg egy alkalma lett volna megtámadni engem, de sohasem tette. Azt hiszem, egyszerűen csak szégyenlős. Igazság szerint aranyosnak tartom, csak roppant bosszantó, hogy folyton rajtam legelteti a szemét, de az istennek se szólna hozzám.

Tudok már néhány dolgot róla. Egyszer ittfelejtette a tárcáját, és voltam olyan pofátlan, hogy belenézzek. A neve Suzuki Akira, a koleszkártyája alapján egyetemista, a vércsoportja A, csak szemüvegben vezethet és halálosan allergiás a mogyoróra. Sajnos ezen kívül nem sok minden derült ki róla, és hiába próbáltam az interneten kutakodni, egy ilyen névre több ezer találatot ad ki a Google. Csak néhány közösségi oldalon találtam őt meg, de csak az ismerősei láthatják a teljes adatlapját.

Fura figura. A profilképén sem ő maga van, hanem a motor, amivel jár - megismertem, mert mindig a kávézó előtt parkolja le -, pedig nincs miért szégyellnie az arcát, nagyonis jóképű, bár az orrát egy kendő mögé rejti. Tudom, hogy érdeklem őt, mégis csak kukán bámul, nem tudom, miért. Talán ennyire fél a visszautasítástól?

Kezd elegem lenni belőle, sőt, az a bizonyos pohár már régen betelt. Ideje lenne tennem valamit, gondolom, miközben nézem, ahogy belekortyol a kávéjába. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve lekapok két bögrét a polcról és megtöltöm forró csokival. Úgyis ideje szünetet tartanom, a forgalom is gyér, most majd kihúzok belőle legalább egy-két szót. A kötényemet félredobom, és a két bögrével a kezemben az asztalához sétálok, majd lehuppanok elé. Olyan ijedt tekintettel mered rám, hogy már-már sajnálni kezdem, de nem kegyelmezek neki.

\- Tessék, hoztam neked forró csokit, meghívlak - tolom elé a bögrét. - De cserébe, az Isten szerelmére, szólj végre hozzám!

Óvatosan megkeveri a csokit a kanállal, és egy darabig tanácstalanul nézi hol azt, hol engem, mintha nem tudná, mit is tegyen. Végül elővesz egy jegyzetfüzetet, valamit firkál belé, és odanyújtja nekem.

Akkor sajnos hiába töltötted ki.

Először nem értem. Miért nem akar megszólalni? Ennyire nem lehet bogaras! Aztán szép lassan leesik a dolog, és most én vagyok az, aki úgy bámul rá, mint borjú az újkapura. Hiszen még sohasem hallottam megszólalni, akkor sem, amikor a többi pincértől rendelt valamit. Soha nem tűnt fel különösebben, de most már értem, hogy miért bújt be a csigaházába minden egyes alkalommal, amikor beszélgetést próbáltam kezdeményezni.

\- Nem tudsz beszélni, igaz? - sóhajtom, mire szomorúan bólint egyet, és lehajtja a fejét.

Nem tudom magam visszafogni, felnevetek: hát csak ennyi lenne az egész? A nevetésemre azonban ő összehúzza magát, fülig pirul, és amikor egyetlen másodpercre felpillant, látom a fájdalmat a szemében. Pedig én nem rajta nevettem, hanem magamon, ő mégis félreértett.

\- Nem baj. Akkor majd beszélek kettő helyett is - mondom, és óvatosan végigsimítok az asztalon felejtett kézfején. Összerezzen az érintésre, de nem húzódik el, és óvatosan felnéz rám. - Volna kedved velem vacsorázni?

A kérdés láthatóan váratlanul éri, kerekre tágult szemekkel bámul rám vagy egy percig, míg végül elmosolyodik. Gyönyörű a mosolya. Kegyetlen a világ, hogy egy ilyen dögös férfitól elveszi a hangját és ezzel együtt minden önbizalmát is. Arról ugyan fogalmam sincs, hogy fogok vele kommunikálni - mégsem írhat mindent, amit nekem akar mondani, egy jegyzetfüzetbe -, de van egy olyan érzésem, hogy Suzuki Akira érdekes ember, és én szeretném megismerni.


End file.
